


Shore Leave

by Caera1996



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on that picture of Chris Pine in leather pants and the idea “perhaps Bones has become a bit distracted and a little complacent. It happens in many busy long term relationship. Jim (and a pair of leather pants) decide it's time to shake things up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treksnoopy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treksnoopy/gifts).



> This was written a long time ago for treksnoopy, and just didn't make it here until now.

Jim watched from the bed as Leonard moved around the room, pulling on his uniform, brushing his hair, picking up his shoes. It was early, it was raining, and most importantly, it was shore leave. Rare, private shore leave. Jim’d been looking forward to this time when they could just be together, without having to worry about being Captain and CMO.  
  
It was a surprise and an adjustment to realize that, even though they were limited to movement within the ship most of the time, how easy it was to go without actually seeing each other in unofficial capacities for long periods of time. The days on the Enterprise, divided up by the times of their shifts, made them complacent with each other. After all this time of being together, it’d gotten easy to let time just pass by without really connecting.  
  
And that, Jim realized, was important to him. Bones was the first real connection he had. Feeling like it was…changing, fading…was distressing. Jim was easily able to admit he didn’t want his life to go back to the way it was. Before he had Bones. Before they had that connection to each other.  
  
This shore leave was supposed to be time for them to reconnect – and here he was, after their first night of the break, in bed alone as Bones got dressed because someone needed a favor.  
  
“Bones, we’re supposed to be on vacation,” Jim didn’t whine. He didn’t.  
  
Leonard glanced back at him, an apologetic look on his face that softened his eyes. “I know, Jim, and I’m sorry.” He leaned down to give him a kiss, and just as Jim was reaching up to hold him, he was pulling away to put his other shoe on. “I don’t think it’ll be long, but I can’t say no.”  
  
“Yes, you can,” Jim said, the annoyance clear in his voice. “You’re not the only doctor in Starfleet.”  
  
With his back to him, Jim heard Bones sigh and could picture the eye roll he couldn’t see. Hurt, he turned over in bed, turning his back to the rest of the room too.  
  
“I won’t be long, and then we’ll pick up where we left off. Promise.”  
  
“Fine,” Jim murmured without turning around. “See ya later.”  
  
Leonard hesitated, hearing more than petulance or annoyance in his voice. “Jim…”  
  
“It’s fine, Bones. Really.”  
  
“Okay. See you later.” And then he was gone.  
  
Jim closed his eyes, trying to close out the hurt and loneliness he was feeling. Trying to talk himself out of being needy. He didn’t know how that happened. He used to be fine with the idea of being on his own. He’d relished it, even. But Bones changed that, and now he was exactly where he didn’t want to be.  
  
After a few minutes of his mind racing, Jim gave up and threw the covers back, getting out of bed. He made himself breakfast, didn’t bother to change out of his undershirt and boxers, and planted himself on the couch, thinking.  
  
He was an actual genius. He could figure anything out. He should be able to figure this out too.  
  
Jim thought about the state of their relationship. It wasn’t  _bad_. Not at all. They didn’t fight, they cared about – loved – each other. There was still the friendship that had started all of this, and the respect that came with it. But…it was like Bones wasn’t seeing him anymore.  
  
 _Well,_  Jim thought.  _There are ways to fix that._  
  
In the San Francisco apartment they kept for when they were here, Jim had a few items of clothing left over from when they were cadets stored. He never had a lot of stuff…never really had a place to keep it…but now that he did, he found he didn’t want to let go of items that meant something to him. Fishing the outfit out of a trunk in the back of a closet, he eyed the leather pants and black t-shirt. It was the outfit he’d been wearing the first time Bones admitted he didn’t want Jim to go home with anyone else.  
  
And he had an idea that he thought would get Bones to see him again.  
  
Hours later, Leonard pulled his communicator out of his pocket when it buzzed with the notice of a message. Reading it, his brows drew together in confusion.  
  
 _Bones, when you’re done let’s get a drink. Meet me at our favorite place – you remember? – and let’s celebrate the beginning of our break!_  
  
“Celebrate the beginning of our break?” Leonard murmured to himself. That was a strange thing to say. He knew exactly where Jim was talking about…there was a bar that was just far enough away from SFA campus that it wasn’t overrun with students, but it wasn’t upscale enough to attract officers either. They’d come to think of it as their favorite place, and established the tradition of marking the beginning of academic breaks with a night out there. Of course, they hadn’t been back in more than five years.  
  
Shaking his head, he slipped the communicator back in his pocket. Whatever. He’d play along. Jim was obviously annoyed this morning. He’d make up for it tonight.  
  
When he was able to leave, he headed for the bar Jim had meant, instead of their apartment. After receiving that message, Leonard had gone over what had transpired that morning. What Jim had said.  _How_  he’d said it. His own response to it. And how that conversation had felt. At first, it’d felt like Jim was just being difficult. But now, after thinking about it after having been removed from it, a disturbing, sinking feeling of familiarity was coming over him.  
  
He picked up his pace, and while he hurried to get there, he pulled out his communicator and sent off a quick message, letting Jim know that he was on his way. He didn’t get a response.  
  
Minutes later, Leonard entered the bar. He hadn’t been there in years, but it looked exactly the same. He scanned the place, mostly empty on this weeknight, his eyes passing over, and then snapping back to, a figure standing at the bar with his back to the door. Wearing a black, sleeveless t-shirt, tight black pants…Not just black pants, Leonard realized, as his eyes traveled over the figure, lingering on Jim’s ass. Tight-fitting leather pants, they left nothing to the imagination. He recognized that outfit. He also remembered it.  
  
A rush of heat flushed Leonard’s body, and he sidled up to the bar beside Jim. He was holding a beer bottle loosely in his fingers and he glanced at Leonard as he signaled to the bartender.  
  
“Buy you a drink?” Leonard asked.  
  
Jim glanced at him, finished what he had. “Sure,” he said.  
  
The bartender nodded and put two bottles in front of him. Leonard opened one, and handed it to Jim, who quirked a smile at that.  
  
“Jim, I’m sorry…”  
  
“Wanna sit down?” Jim asked, interrupting him.  
  
Leonard hesitated for a second, but caught on quickly. “Sure.”  
  
He indicated Jim should lead the way. He followed, appreciating the view. Jim led them to a booth in the back.  _Their_  booth.  
  
“To the first day of our break,” Jim said, holding his bottle up. Leonard clinked his own against it. “How was work?”  
  
The question from the past, asked more than nine years ago – and asked again today – was asked lightly, but Leonard heard the sarcasm loud and clear.  
  
“It sucked,” he said. Jim looked up, surprised as Leonard continued. “It sucked because I realized what I was doing…and what I should’ve done.”  
  
Jim looked back down at his beer bottle, turning it in his hands, scraping at the label with a thumbnail.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Leonard said. He waited until Jim looked back up, meeting his eyes again. “I don’t want you going home with anyone else.”  
  
Jim broke into a smile at that. “You remember.”  
  
“Of course I remember. Not likely to forget the sight you make in those pants, Darlin’. I didn’t even know you still had them.” He paused, a smile reaching his eyes. “Impressive that they still fit you.”  
  
Jim chuckled. “Well, I haven’t taken a full breath since I put them on.”  
  
Leonard reached across the table, gently grasped Jim’s forearm. “I remember everything about that night, Jim. Especially how much I wanted to be the one to go home with you. And that hasn’t changed. And I’m an idiot. I’m sorry.”  
  
Jim held his gaze for a moment, and seeing the sincerity there, hearing it in his voice, helped. A lot. Something in his chest loosened, and he breathed easier, even with the ridiculously tight pants.  
  
Jim smiled a little and set down his unfinished beer. “You want to take me home now?”  
  
“More than anything.”  
  
Leonard settled their tab and led Jim out. Jim loved the feel of Leonard’s hand on the small of his back, that simple gesture of possessiveness making his heart flutter – just like it had that first night. That first time Leonard admitted what Jim meant to him, that first time Jim realized his feelings were reciprocated.  
  
They caught a cab to get back to their apartment. In the back, Jim leaned against Leonard and he responded by putting his arm around Jim’s shoulders. They stayed like that for the whole ride back.  
  
Finally home, Leonard stopped Jim just outside the door, turning him around and kissing him thoroughly. Jim made a surprised sound, but then responded to him, opening and deepening the kiss. Leonard had him pinned against the door, one strong thigh slotted between Jim’s legs, pressing against his groin. The kiss turned hungry as it got more forceful, their hands roaming. Jim wound his arms around Leonard’s neck and he slid his hands down past Jim’s waist to hold his ass, squeezing and pulling Jim to him harder.  
  
Jim whined low in his throat, the heat and pressure building as his cock hardened within the confines of his pants. He rubbed against Leonard’s thigh, ending he kiss to breathe raggedly against Leonard’s neck.  
  
“Oh, god…Bones…open the damn door, now please,” Jim gasped. Leonard smirked and managed to focus enough to key in their entry code. Stumbling through the open door, walking together as they did everything they could to keep their hands on each other, Leonard pulled at Jim’s shirt and he raised his arms so he could pull it off him. Jim tried to focus enough to get Bones’ shirt unbuttoned, but he his shaking fingers made it impossible. Jim made a frustrated noise, and Leonard chuckled, disengaging from him long enough to quickly shed his own clothing, letting it fall as they made their way across the apartment. When they reached their bedroom, Leonard pushed Jim gently down on the bed, urging him to lay back.  
  
Leonard held himself over Jim, his weight on his hands and knees, and he leaned down to kiss him again. Jim wound his arms around Leonard, sinking his fingers into his hair. He jumped a little when Bones drew his hand down the center of his chest, across his belly, the touch light and ticklish, and then back up to his chest, his fingers finding and gently squeezing a nipple.  
  
Jim turned his head, and Leonard kissed and tongued his neck. He squeezed his eyes closed, the feel of Leonard kissing his neck, then down his body to lick and suck on his other nipple making his cock throb. Frustrated by the confining pants, Jim pressed his hips up with a groan. Feeling that, Leonard reached down with his other hand and cupped Jim’s penis in his hand, feeling its hardened length over the leather pants. He gently squeezed and Jim’s hips raised off the bed.  
  
“Oh, god, Bones…” Jim panted. Jim held Leonard’s head as he sucked and licked at one nipple, the feel of it driving him crazy with the urge to rub himself against something. He shivered with the intensity of his arousal, and felt desperate to be free from the confines of clothing. He wanted Bones’ hand on  _him_.  
  
Leonard chuckled, and Jim wondered how much of that he’d said out loud. Leonard knelt up, his hands going to the zipper. Jim lay there, breathing hard, eyes on Leonard as he unbuttoned and drew the zipper down. Jim pressed his hips up so that he could pull them down Jim’s hips with his underwear. He got off of Jim and settled beside him, peeling the pants off that turned inside out as he pulled them down Jim’s long legs.  
  
Jim sighed in relief. “That feels so much better,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I think they shrunk.”  
  
Leonard laughed at that, and Jim glared, daring him to say something else. He kissed Jim again. “Yeah, they must’ve,” he agreed, voice light and happy. Leonard pulled Jim’s socks off of him and took a moment to get rid of the rest of his own clothes, dropping everything over the side of the bed.  
  
Leonard lay down next to him, wrapping his arm around him and drawing him close. The feel of their bodies pressed together was so intense, so good, that Jim shivered from head to toe. Leonard drew his hand slowly down Jim’s body, down his flank over his hip, raising goosebumps as he went. Jim’s hard cock curved up towards his belly, the head damp with precum, and Jim thrust against him, looking for friction. Leonard kissed him and closed his hand over Jim’s cock, catching his groan and making him thrust at the contact.  
  
“Shh, Darlin’. I got ya,” Leonard murmured. Keeping his grip just tight enough to make Jim arch against him, he drew his hand up and over the sensitive head. Jim shuddered, clutching Leonard’s shoulders. Leonard did it again, and again, each stroke making Jim stiffen and shake with arousal, forcing gasping grunts out of him each time. Leonard kissed Jim again, then let him go to reach for the lube they kept by the bed.  
  
Jim watched Leonard with heavy-lidded eyes as he snapped the bottle open. Jim shifted, laying on his back and drawing his legs up to give Leonard room.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, so perfect, Jim,” Leonard said. He leaned over Jim’s torso, supporting himself on his knees and one hand, the other lubed hand closing on Jim’s cock again. He watched Jim’s face as he closed his eyes and arched his neck at the feel of it. Leonard kissed his neck, sucking lightly and tonguing the sensitive skin there, kissed up his jaw, then gently Jim’s lips again, his tongue stroking Jim’s in time to the slick, gentle stroking of his cock.  
  
Jim’s chest heaved with the exertion of being touched and kissed like that, his hips rolling in time to the strokes, straining for more contact, more friction. Jim gripped the edge of the bed with one hand, holding on so tightly the bones in his hand ached. His other was locked around Leonard’s wrist, beside his head. He writhed on the bed, squeezing Bones’ body with his legs, his eyes on Bones’, until everything he was feeling was too much, and he had to close them. Leonard smiled slightly and pressed gentle kisses to Jim’s eyelids, then his cheek, then brought his mouth close to Jim’s ear, whispering the promise again and again…that he would always be there.  
  
Jim felt his eyes burning behind his closed lids, and he turned his head as he bit his lip, too overcome to do anything but try to regain whatever composure he could while Bones was so completely taking him apart.  
  
Leonard let go of Jim, making him whine in desperation and continue to thrust, looking for something to rub against. Leonard pushed himself back up on his knees and gently stroked his slicked fingers between Jim’s buttocks, the feel of it making him open his eyes again. He kept his eyes on Bones as he pulled his legs up, giving Bones room and exposing himself further. His cock lay against his belly, sticky strings of precum making wet trails on his skin.  
  
Jim shivered and clenched automatically at the first tickling touch as Bones gently circled the nerve-packed skin. He pressed, and Jim made himself relax, gripping his own legs until his fingers turned white. Bones eased his finger in and out of Jim’s body, then added another. He pressed deep, reaching for, and finding, Jim’s prostate. At the first gentle touch of the gland, Jim’s whole body jerked and the breath he’d been holding expelled out of him in a startled gasp.  
  
Keeping his eyes on Jim’s face, Leonard continued the in and out motion, stroking over Jim’s prostate with each thrust, until Jim was crying out with each shaky breath, skin sheened with sweat.  
  
“Oh – god – Bones – please…” Jim bit out, fisting the sheets to avoid giving in and touching himself.  
  
“Okay, Darlin’. I got ya.” He slipped his fingers from Jim’s clenching hole, and took a moment to slick himself up, so turned on the feel of his own hand on him enough to make him clench his teeth. He positioned himself, the backs of Jim thighs pressed tightly to the front of his own, and eased himself in.  
  
Jim cried out, his whole body arching with the incredible sensation of the tight fit, the perfect friction of flesh against flesh, and the overwhelming heat of Bones’ cock as it entered him. Laying over Jim’s body, holding himself up on his forearms and knees, Bones pressed his forehead to Jim’s, gasping into each other. Pressed all the way into Jim, they both stayed still, waiting for their bodies to accommodate a little.  
  
When Bones was no longer on the brink of coming, he captured Jim’s lips in a kiss and pulled out slowly, then just as slowly eased himself back in. Jim cried out with thrust back in, the pace Leonard set torturous and overwhelming. Jim reached down and held Bones’ ass, massaging the firm flesh and pulling Bones into him as hard as he could, needing more…needing harder.  
  
It was so much more than either of them could take, soon they were both crying out with each movement, until Bones gave in and thrust harder and faster, pushing them both harder and higher. Gasping and shaking and moaning continuously, the tight heat that was coiling in Jim exploded first, and he shouted and bucked with the force of his orgasm. Bones continued to thrust in and out, drawing out Jim’s orgasm until the intensity was almost painful, and his own orgasm approached.  
  
Jim arched and writhed under Bones, grasping his arms and kicking his legs, his voice stolen by the intensity of what he was feeling, until Bones shouted, went still inside and above him, and then collapsed down on Jim, his body quaking as finally reached the incredible relief of climax.  
  
Too exhausted to move right away, and too sensitive, Bones lay still on Jim. He rested his head against Jim’s shoulder and moved to cradle Jim’s head and shoulders in his arms. Jim let his legs down, muscles shivery from the exertion, and planted his feet on the mattress. He stroked his fingers through Leonard’s sweat-dampened hair, feeling his heart rate slowing, and feeling Bones’ body relax too.  
  
After a few minutes of lying together quietly, Leonard carefully and gently freed himself from Jim’s body. Raising his head, and placing his hand on Jim’s jaw, he kissed him again and then moved to lay down beside him. Jim turned into Bones’ body as he put his arms around him.  
  
“You’re the most important part of my life, Jim. I’m sorry I made you feel differently. I won’t do that again,” Leonard said quietly.  
  
“It’s not just you,” Jim said. “We both need to make sure we make time for each other outside of shore leave.” Jim sighed. “I just…I need you to see me, Bones. You’re the only one who ever did,” he said quietly.  
  
Leonard swallowed hard at that, wishing he could take this morning back and do it all over again. He held Jim securely, studying his face as he lay with his eyes closed, the only way to hide after that vulnerable admission.  
  
“I see you Jim,” Leonard said sincerely. “I see you.”  
  
Jim raised his head to look into Bones' eyes, and saw the truth and sincerity there. He kissed Bones, and secure in the knowledge of his place in Bones' life, rested.  
  
They had the rest of shore leave to look forward to, after all.


End file.
